The present invention relates to emulsified water-blended fuel compositions, more particularly to water-blended fuel compositions containing a liquid fuel, water, an emulsifier, and an amine salt which may function as an emulsion stabilizer or combustion modifier. In one embodiment of the invention, the composition further comprises an organic cetane improver, and in one embodiment an antifreeze.